dungeons_and_peersfandomcom-20200214-history
Aeric "The One-Eyed" Elenvir
Aeric "The One-Eyed" is a Non-Playable Character in D&D-Peers. He is the wealthy husband of Ilytherra Silverbow-Elenvir and is the guild master of the Bronze Hatchets. He owns a shipbuilding company. History Knowing that their child Aeric would never truly fit into both the human world nor the elven world, Adamar and his wife Iva took their child and sailed the seas. Aeric grew up worldly, with a deep sense of adventure to match. He was exposed to many different cultures and many different personalities. He found a deep love for people and things and was more fascinated by the stories he gathered than the treasure his family collected along the way. His father, a moon elf, taught him to hunt in the wild. Aeric learned how to gather his own food and to prepare it. His mother, a human and a skilled navigator, would teach him how to read and draw maps. At the age of 19, he was determined to build his own boat and sail the seas alone and travel the world. At 23, lightning struck his boat and he was forced to build a new life in Melvaunt. With the little money he had, he put up a bakery called Aeric's Crumbs and Bites. It was here where he met a barmaid named Cedany Writingham. She was a beautiful wood elf who Aeric instantly fell in love with. He courted her for months till she finally said yes and the two wed shortly after. It saddened him to learn that Cedany was infertile, however, he was determined to make the marriage work. Unknown to him, Cedany had been sending out messages to a gang called 'The Voiceless Ones', who hated mixed abominations. One night, Cedany stabbed him in the eye, took the gold from his bakery, and burnt both his home and the bakery down. Aeric barely made it out alive and with the help of other villagers, he managed to survive. Aeric was forever traumatized by the Cedany's act of racism that he was determined to never let this happen to anyone again. He decided he could not stay in Melvaunt, and once he had enough money doing odd jobs to build another ship, he set sail. He was only 27 then and as time went by he managed to gather himself a crew of impressive sailors. Amongst the sailors were a rugged dragonborn figher named Rime Macey, a hyper tiefling named Ardani, a crazy old bat named Terryn Woodleaf, a pirate named Thomas Crew, and what Aeric considered to be the brightest navigator of his life, Isolde Ashglade. The team went on many different adventures together, and after a few years, Aeric decided he wanted to start a company with them. For some time the company was selling jewels in Chult. By this time, Aeric and Isolde professed their love for one another and decided to marry. The two had a daughter named Ceara and with the success of the business, they were optimistic that life was going to work out for them. The crew was happy though Isolde longed for the life of adventure once more. Deciding to leave the company with Thomas Crew(who happily decided to stay in Chult), the sailors set sail once again. Aeric regretted going back to the open waters when him and his party came face to face with a sea cat. The sea cat split their ships in half and although Aeric and his crew were safe, Isolde and Ceara drowned at sea. They drifted into civilization where they found themselves in Saerloon. At this point, Aeric was a broken man. Consumed by the grief of his lost wife and child, he was determined to get them back somehow. He began visiting the temple of Shar though the priestesses would turn him away. He tried tampering with the dark powers though he lacked the skill to make any progress. It was then when Helena "the Provider" would find him, and nurse him back to health. The two developed a strong friendship and it was clear that she was infatuated with him. On the other hand, he fell in love with her ships. The sea would always call him back into the waters though it was clear he had nothing on him to get what he truly wanted. What he did have however was an infatuated moon elf who grew to care for him. He swooned her, and the two wed shortly. Without Helena's knowledge, Aeric would soon start his own shipping company with the money they shared, and once he was established he divorced her. She was embarrased and wanted all traces of their marriage removed. The two have not talked about it since. He started his own guild and slowly rose to power. At 50, Aeric was at his prime. He had the money, power, and with that attracted all the women he could get his hands on. At a party, he drunkenly proposed to a beautiful woman named Eliose Redstream and the two soon wed. He knew she was only in it for the money and he was happy to have a beautiful woman to dangle on his arm. However, her constant nagging annoyed him and the two divorced after a month. Aeric decided that marriage probably wasn't for him since they all never seemed to work out. However, at a merchant's ball, a beautiful blonde in a red dress with hips swaying walked up to him with a drink. He had never felt more in love with anyone and he was certain at that point that she was the one. She must've been just as in love, for the two married each other on the same day. Aeric has admired her adventurous lifestyle and is secretly envious of it. Although his new wife, Ilytherra Silverbow never seems to be home, he writes her letters and she narrates her adventure to him since she doesn't sleep. It touched his heart that she told him she wasn't racist, though is a little bit suspicious of her drow hating tendencies considering the way she treats her servant. Aeric chooses to ignore his wife's flaws however and is truly convinced that she is the one. Personality The years haven't been kind to Aeric and that's only contributed to his success. People have screwed him over several times in the past and that makes him weary of most people. He keeps himself guarded, and when he isn't with his wife, he usually has people to guard him though he is capable of taking care of himself. He is courteous to most women and when he wasn't married, he was considered quite the womanizer. However, Aeric is loyal to his wife and becomes oddly submissive when he is around her. Aeric is a logical man who loves adventure and sailing. His most prized possession is his ship company and the many riches he's acquired over the years. Though he won't admit it, the one thing he's always wanted to have is a proper family. Aeric hates racism because of his previous experiences and because of this, has secretly made it his personal agenda to find The Voiceless Ones and destroy them. He has already hired out a hitman to find his ex-wife Cedany and bring him her head. When it comes to his wife, Aeric is fairly generous. Although he can't really understand her personality, he is flattered by the fact that it was she who approached him. Most people tell him that he is simply blinded by her beauty though he continues to insists that the two are truly in love. Appearance Aeric is a half-elf with pale, almost bluish skin. He has long dark brown hair, silver eyes, and a beard. He is 6'1 feet tall with an average body type. To normal humans, Aeric would be considered quite handsome, even with the patch he wears over his eye. He is known to look quite intimidating. He wears fine clothes, though puts on light armor when he goes hunting. Relationships Aeric-Ilytherra Relationship It is clear that Aeric is head over heals in love with his wife even after the philter of love wore off. Perhaps its effects were so strong that he truly believes the two are meant to be together. Despite his domineering and reserved personality, he becomes submissive when he is around her. Aeric-Helena Relationship The two go way back and have quite the complicated history. Presently, they are rivals who wish to take the other's company out. Notable Possessions Elenvir Ships & Co Isle de Ilytherra Castle Elenvir Trivia * Aeric is a neat-freak and prefers things to be kept clean and orderly. * He is the guild master of the Bronze Hatchets. Gallery Aeric Elenvir Portrait.png Aeric Portrait Web.png Category:Characters Category:NPC